


Somnipathy

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [36]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League International (Comic), The Question (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: It isn't, perhaps, a perfect solution. Nor even an especially logical one. But the fact remains that it does work, to an extent.





	Somnipathy

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 03/06/2006, with the author's note:  
> "Two and three quarters drabble of "Pool" smut, by request of alba_aulbath."
> 
> "Pool" is a reference to Alba's fanfic ["Warning: The Pool Is Contaminated"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2381938/1/Warning-The-Pool-is-Contaminated). Which I don't believe was ever completed, so keep that in mind if you go read it. (Good read, though, as I recall.)
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 04/21/2018

It isn't, perhaps, a perfect solution. Nor even an especially logical one. But the fact remains that it does work, to an extent.

 

Vic has a nightmare, Booster comes and gets him out of bed, both of them sneak into Ted's room. Vic will settle on one side of the brunette, Booster on the other, and Ted will bitch at them both about squishing him and how the bed wasn't made for three. Then, inevitably and sometimes still grumbling, he will snuggle up against both of them.

 

They're like children, climbing into their parents' bed because the boogeymen can instinctively sense their grasping claws won't be able to touch them once they're in the protective aura of familial comfort. Curled up against everything that means safety.

 

Unlike children, however, it doesn't always end there. Sometimes Vic will wake again, shaking and panting, and find himself being stroked and soothed by two sets of hands. One firm and confident, the other tentative and careful, the touch of someone who doesn't yet know their own strength.

 

It reassures that those he cares about are alive and well and caring back. It's hard not to when he can feel their pounding pulse beneath his lips, their breath against his skin, distinguish the sound of both voices and their distinct vocalizations, hear their individual promises and comfortings mingle into a single thread of throbbing validation.

 

And when he's drowning in a quintessence of them, his senses babbling nonsense of their being, kinesthesia crying blinding white-lighted joy while his Sight embraces all they pour into him and each other while he pours back...the nightmares seem so very far away.


End file.
